


a voice in the moonlight

by esnoyuuutsu



Series: stage plays set to the light of the moon [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, at least i hope it is, but overall i think it's still comprehensible if you haven't seen it and you've read the story?, contains references to the stage version of sympathy, i really don't mean for this to be hisochi unfortunately, some slight mentions of death but they're very brief and to be expected from winter, tasu tsumu and alice are mentioned briefly and not by name bc aprilkun doesn't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esnoyuuutsu/pseuds/esnoyuuutsu
Summary: Hisoka looks out at the audience, for faces he's not even sure he'll recognise.If they're out there, he feels that maybe, just maybe, he can find them.





	a voice in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> hello i was lucky enough to catch footage of akifuyu a3stage and i sure do have a lot of feelings about the rewrite of sympathy!!!! i'm dead inside!!!

April stood in front of a theatre.

It was not the dilapidated old theatre he had been surreptitiously circling for the past month or so, but a more high-end, neatly maintained one further down Veludo Way, crawling with fans excitedly twittering about the upcoming acting showdown soon to commence.

He didn’t care about that.

The only reason he was there was in a beautifully shot and laid out flyer he clutched in one hand—

 _Mankai Company presents the newborn Winter Troupe’s debut performance:_  
_Sympathy for the Angel_

—and under the polished lettering, fake wings mid-flutter in soft glowing candlelight, the play’s interpretation of the angel Uriel, played by Mikage Hisoka.

In other words, December.

For the moment, April was only to keep an eye on him until the time came to strike, but he was restless. The absolute gall, he thought, December using the name that August gave him as a cover to escape his guilt. As if changing his name and starting a new life, abandoning his only family for dead, would absolve him of his crimes.

April took a breath and a moment to clear his thoughts. Not that it was likely anyone would notice, but if he appeared to be anything other than another theatregoer watching in anticipation for the competition, it could be a bit of an inconvenience.

With bright eyes and an unreadable smile, he presented his ticket and stepped inside.

-

It was an eternity before December’s play.

The other company’s performance was grand, dramatic, more show than play, but none of the lead’s monologues and intensity made it through to April’s mind; his thoughts were only of December— _what was he thinking? how could he do this? what is it going to be like, seeing him up there_ —until at last, the time came for Winter to take the stage.

There were three angels, said the red-haired narrator, and April gritted his teeth. He didn’t know much of angelic hierarchy and the like, but seeing Uriel, December, standing there resplendent in blinding white against April’s memories of him wreathed in shadow—and by his side, the angel Michael, caring, gentle, smile as bright as the sun and willing to do anything for someone he loved, and Raphael, with worry and anger all tangled together in fear of losing the person closest to him—certainly stung.

“Why would you tell him that?” said Raphael (in betrayal, thought April). A loved one rushing headlong into danger and the anguish it brought was not an unfamiliar scenario to him, unnecessary danger all the more so.

“I...I’m not sure. I just didn’t want Michael to suffer the pain of being unable to do anything for someone he cares about.”

“But if you’ve told him, then he’ll go—”

“I know that!” December snapped, his slight figure shaking visible even to April not too close to the vast stage. Choking back tears ( _which he doesn’t deserve to cry_ , said April to himself), he went on. “I know that, because the three of us have always been together.”

And with a single line, April was struck.

All concentration crushed, every thought scattered.

The three of them?

Memories of the three of them together flashed through April’s mind. December, himself, and—

_And—_

How could the playwright have known?

Had December talked? It seemed unlikely, as what reason would there be for a little theatre company to know about them, and even as April considered it, December’s eye darted back and forth across the audience, as if searching for something.

_Do you know I’m here?_

April stared out at the stage, a second stretching into what felt like hours, years.

_Can you find me?_

With a turn of December’s head, time slid back to its usual rhythm, though April’s tension did not release.

The rest of the play was a blur, April focusing again briefly only when December was onstage, speaking of death, regret, responsibility. Bringing happiness to someone before they passed away. Keeping a person in the dark to save them from pain.

He could hear other members of the audience near him beginning to cry. How fitting it was that December became an actor, that everything before his eyes was a lie, merely fabrication. Every action on display, every emotion conveyed, falsehoods painted into weak, laughable reality. It was making him sick.

Before December and his companion were to walk offstage, the red-haired angel posed a question.

“Did you enjoy the time the three of you spent together?"

April thought he could see December scanning the audience once more.

_Well, did you?_

But the answer slipped from his attention, leaving only the sight of angel wings fading into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> i've always wanted to write something from chikage's pov from before he joins mankai, watching every winter play and passive-aggressively sending bouquets to mikage, and the a3stage version of sympathy reALLY TURNED UP THE GEKKAGUMI FORESHADOWING, but this ended up a lot shorter than i originally intended but i also feel i can't add to it here?? miiiiiight write something with chika watching mystery as well for some Fun Headcanons:) but we'll see about that.
> 
> again, i am occasionally a ghost at @esnoyuuutsu on twitter if u want to talk to me!!


End file.
